


Квесты, баги, нубы

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer), Mozilla



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда знаешь правила игры, все получается лучше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Квесты, баги, нубы

Они снова засели в Лагере.

Костер привычно потрескивал, не нуждаясь в том, чтобы кто-то следил за ним и подкидывал дрова. Невероятно удобно. В Лагере вообще все было удобно — рядом толпились неигровые персонажи, которые и починят, и продадут расходники, здоровье и мана восстанавливались сами собой, а очки отдыха в принципе лишними не бывают.

Иногда Маюзуми думал, что им ни к чему отсюда уходить. Какие-то квесты и миссии, сложные и не очень, высокие цели — ну зачем? Да, Акаши хорошо смотрелся бы на троне. Да, приятно было бы наконец посмотреть финальные ролики. Но, учитывая, сколько они идут, пересохраняются, убиваются и в итоге зализывают раны, отсиживаясь в Лагере, проще уже соорудить прямо здесь импровизированный трон и объявить Акаши императором Лагеря. Пусть не так звучно, зато результат.

Но ни Акаши, ни сюжет игры не разделяли мнения Маюзуми.

— Последняя миссия, — утешали себя остальные. — Нам нужно только пройти последнюю миссию.

И потом каждый добавлял к этому что-то свое.

— И Акаши сделает меня первым рыцарем! — говорил Хаяма, с энтузиазмом размахивая мечом. Иногда таким образом он избавлял карту от ни в чем неповинных неписей, и тогда Акаши приходилось прибегать к уловкам дипломатии, откупаться или дополнять список врагов еще одной деревней.

— И я наконец займусь личной жизнью, — в свою очередь мечтал Мибучи и мрачно косился на Хаяму. — А то с вами, варварами, говорить не о чем.

После того, как игрок установил мод свободной любви, Мибучи не думал ни о чем другом. Кажется, он и наконечники стрел так старательно начищал только затем, чтобы просто рассмотреть свое отражение и быть готовым к главному событию в жизни.

Но Мибучи еще повезло, легко отделался.

— Интересно, есть ли у них свиная отбивная? — спрашивал Небуя.

И дело не в том, хотел он отбивную или нет. В какой-то момент Небуя словил баг и не мог говорить ничего, кроме этого. В любой ситуации ему жизненно важно было выяснить, есть ли где чертова свиная отбивная. Они попали в засаду — отбивная! Их снова кинули в тюрьму — отбивная! Его почти убили — отбивная! Ему перепало любви от женщины в деревне — все равно отбивная.

Маюзуми уже привык и даже порой угадывал по интонациям, что на самом деле подразумевал Небуя. Впрочем, у Акаши получалось лучше, вплоть до дословного перевода — все-таки саппорты хорошо понимали пати, особенно если речь шла о танке. 

— Последняя миссия. Нам осталось пройти последнюю миссию, — и только в голосе Акаши не чувствовалось надежды или самоутешения, лишь непоколебимая уверенность. Вместо мечтаний о том, что их ждет после победы, он думал, как ее получить. — В следующий раз не поскупитесь на расходники. Держитесь рядом, чтобы на вас работали благословения. Если я отвлеку на себя свиту, вы сможете сосредоточиться на главном противнике.

— Мы и так это знаем, Сей-чан, — тяжело вздохнул Мибучи. 

— Мне бы вообще дойти до Колдуна, — недовольно добавил Хаяма. — Я же не Небуя, чтобы свободно ходить через ловушки!

— Интересно, есть ли у них свиная отбивная!

— Что он сказал? — Маюзуми покосился на Акаши.

— Ты не хочешь этого знать, — Акаши загадочно улыбнулся. 

Маюзуми собирался все-таки добиться ответа, но тут над костром что-то полыхнуло, и в воздухе завис загрузочный экран с выбором персонажей. Курсор заметался по нему, и Маюзуми, успев только тяжело вздохнуть, потерял возможность самостоятельно управлять своим телом.

Курсор ткнул в Небую и тот, радостно скалясь, сделал шаг вперед и ударил кулаками по щиту:

— Интересно, есть ли у них свиная отбивная?!

Следующий выбор пал на Акаши. Тот крутанул посохом, его глаза сверкнули желтым:

— Я абсолютен!

Курсор щелкнул по Хаяме. Он опустился на одно колено, прижав ладонь к сердцу, а по его мечам скользнули голубые молнии:

— Грозовой зверь к вашим услугам!

Кажется, Мибучи начал двигаться еще до того, как курсор дошел на него, но это, конечно, иллюзия. Он отбросил волосы за плечо и улыбнулся:

— Сердца врагов не устоят перед моей красотой и перед моими стрелами!

Если бы Маюзуми мог, он бы поморщился. Его всегда раздражала фраза Мибучи. Как, впрочем, и своя. Курсор завис перед ним и, повинуясь выбору игрока, Маюзуми сделал шаг вперед:

— В тени скрывается смерть, и я ее вестник.

Он кинул на землю мешочек с пеплом, и облако дыма взметнулось вверх. Привычно прочихавшись, пока его не видно, к тому моменту, как дым рассеялся, Маюзуми успел придать лицу бесстрастное выражение. 

Он знал, что надо делать. Да что там, даже Небуя знал, что надо делать. Сгонять к эльфам за травами, сделать запас аптечек, забрать руны из хранилища, усилить снаряжение, переодеться бы неплохо — они еще не спускались в подземелья, а там очень много хорошего шмота. А то, стыдно признаться, но будущий император Акаши до сих пор рассекал в сапогах третьего уровня, а сам Маюзуми так и не поменял кинжал на нормальный меч и терял половину силы в бою. Да и у остальных хватало проблем со снаряжением. Мибучи вообще пользовался стрелами по умолчанию, потому что огненные игрок выкинул, когда в рюкзак не влез кожаный шлем. Кожаный шлем! Да он стоит три медяка, вот зачем он был нужен?

И, конечно, вместо всего этого игрок сразу перекинул их на локацию Пещеры.

— Мы все умрем, — тихо сказал Маюзуми. Именно здесь жил тот, кого им надо убить, их последний квест перед коронацией Акаши.

— Интересно, есть ли у них свиная отбивная, — грустно согласился Небуя.

— Эх, мне бы хоть ледяные стрелы, — вздохнул Мибучи. — А этими я просто не пробью его защиту.

— Навстречу приключениям! — прокричал Хаяма и подпрыгнул. А потом добавил намного тише и угрюмее: — Если Небую убьют, я Колдуна на себе не удержу.

— Можно с тобой поговорить? — Акаши повернулся к Маюзуми, взгляд у него стал стеклянный — явный признак управления игроком. — Мы так давно не были вместе, я хочу поцеловать тебя.

— Я твоя тень, — скрипя зубами, ответил Маюзуми. — Я твой.

Не то чтобы целоваться с Акаши ему не нравилось, но игрок всегда выбирал для этого настолько неподходящее время, что хотелось побиться головой об стену.

Под завывание гоблинов из пещеры, которые не смогла заглушить даже грянувшая романтичная музыка, они с Акаши поцеловались. 

— Интересно…

— Небуя, не мешай им! — вскинулся Мибучи, не сразу заметив подвох. — Ой, Кота-чан, это ты. Извини, привычка уже.

— Как будто только ему может быть что-то интересно, — обиделся Хаяма. — Да подумал, может быть, проще собрать всех гоблинов и расхреначить их разом.

В следующий момент губы Маюзуми мазнули по воздуху, потому что Акаши решил вклиниться в обсуждение. И хорошо — еще немного и захотелось бы переместиться в палатку.

— Хорошая идея, — похвалил Акаши. — Небуя выдержит их под щитом, а если быстро управимся, не нужно будет перебафываться в бою.

Такие хорошие идеи каждый из них выдавал пачками — как действовать, какой порядок скиллов наиболее эффективен, нужно ли играть на атаку или уходить в защиту. Маюзуми не сомневался, что сами они прошли бы все миссии, не напрягаясь, тем более на легком уровне, где их пятеро, а не двое, как на самом сложном.

Но воля игрока все решала за них.

— Внутри не расслабляйтесь. Куроко Тецуя — могущественный противник, — продолжал Акаши. Что интересно, только ему прописали возможность называть врага по имени. А остальные, в том числе Маюзуми, довольствовались Колдуном. — Помимо свиты, у него на службе голем Кагами.

— Та огромная штука, что ли? — спросил Хаяма. — А я думал, это текстура.

— Если бы, — фыркнул Маюзуми.

Хотя неудивительно, что тот не в курсе. Не все из них доходили хотя бы до второго этапа. Если первым падал не Небуя, то они лишались Хаямы. А после смерти картинка становилась черной. Маюзуми чаще всего выбывал последним — кажется, игроку очень нравилось постоянно держать его в хайде, чтобы оставаться незамеченным. Но и польза от Маюзуми тогда была соответствующей.

— Пока действует магия Куроко, сам по себе Кагами неуязвим. Атаки голема мощные, но идут в определенном порядке. Нам нужно просто следить за временем между ними.

Судя по тому, что Акаши столько говорил, игрок куда-то отошел — наверняка мамочка позвала ужинать какой-нибудь курицей с рисом — и не следил за ними. Конечно, двигаться они все еще не могли, но приятно иметь хоть какую-то свободу где-нибудь, кроме Лагеря.

— Колдун тоже не отличается разнообразием, — вставил Маюзуми. — Кидается сферами, иногда через всю карту, печати зла и ловушки, все такое — ничего интересного. И тоже по времени.

Ему почему-то иррационально не нравился Куроко.

Возможно, потому что их способности отчасти похожи — попасть по обоим задача не из простых, они постоянно перемещались и исчезали. Только методы у них были разные. А возможно, потому что история игры тесно связывала судьбы Куроко и Акаши какой-то нелепой драмой. А нелепые драмы и Акаши плохо совмещались в голове Маюзуми.

— А где Небуя? — вдруг спросил Хаяма.

Они переглянулись.

Тут же со стороны входа в пещеры прозвучал полный отчаяния крик:

— Интересно, есть ли у них свиная отбивная!

Маюзуми попробовал пошевелиться, но бесполезно.

— Не говорите мне, что этот придурок повел его без поддержки в подземелье! — начал сеять панику Мибучи.

— Наш игрок безнадежен, — вздохнул Хаяма.

— Зато теперь мы знаем, что там точно будет отбивная, — скептично добавил Маюзуми. — Только не свиная. 

Они начали двигаться, когда даже эхо от криков Небуи стихло. В первой пещере на полу валялась пара мертвых гоблинов.

— То есть, несколько десятков остальных он так и тащит на себе? — Хаяма покачал головой. — Самоубийца поневоле.

— Зато мы можешь отследить его путь по трупам гоблинов, — Мибучи пытался найти хоть какие-то плюсы.

— И конечной целью будет труп Небуи, — мрачно закончил Маюзуми.

— Не паникуйте, — попытался успокоить их Акаши. — Я абсолютен!

— Навстречу приключениям! — завопил Хаяма.

Понятно, раз посыпались стандартные речевки, игрок решил вернуться за ними. Маюзуми он зачем-то сразу загнал в хайд, и теперь ему приходилось идти медленнее всех, постепенно отставая. 

Они слишком долго бродили по проходам — кажется, игрок заблудился. В одной из пещер Маюзуми наконец догнал остальных. Они чистили рюкзак.

— Нет, — стонал Мибучи, — почему ты выкидываешь изумруд, он стоит два голда! Зачем тебе третьи кожаные наручи?

Акаши грустно смотрел на пол — там валялись сапоги его уровня. Зато в рюкзак только что запихнули тяжелую кольчугу. Маюзуми бы сделал фейспалм, но у него в руках были обнаженные кинжалы — он же до сих пор находился в хайде.

После этого игрок все-таки нашел правильный путь — на дороге начали попадаться тела мертвых гоблинов. 

— А мы уже далеко зашли, — удивленно сказал Мибучи.

— И даже Небуя нигде не валяется, — поддержал его Хаяма.

— Интересно, есть ли у них свиная отбивная, — донеслось откуда-то издалека.

Звучало обнадеживающе. Если их танк жив, то у них есть шансы с Куроко, пещера которого как раз была следующей. Маюзуми опять отстал, так что сначала увидел, как в ней исчезают все остальные. 

А потом грянула музыка, и ему включили ролик. Стандартная вставка между переходами из одной локации в другую, но конкретно эту Маюзуми терпеть не мог.

Показывали прошлое Куроко. И, соответственно, Акаши. Они гуляли по городу. Акаши приобнимал Куроко за плечи и показывал что-то вдалеке, а Куроко кивал и улыбался. Дальше декорации сменились: Акаши сидел в темнице, а Куроко смотрел на него с той стороны решетки и держал в руках драгоценный камень, горящий алым пламенем. План снова сменился, и теперь Акаши, сидя на белом коне, оглядывался на охваченный пламенем город.

Маюзуми скрипнул зубами. Дурацкий ролик, хорошо хоть короткий. Он наконец шагнул в пещеру Куроко и тут же споткнулся о труп Небуи. Черт.

— Да, не слушать нам больше про отбивные, — вздохнул Маюзуми и огляделся.

— Я поражаю ваши сердца! — стандартная речевка Мибучи звучала не слишком радостно, что было неудивительно: его загнали в самый угол, и он больше сражался самим луком, чем стрелами. 

На Хаяме висел Куроко и несколько отбившихся от стада гоблинов. Ему даже на стандартные речевки сил не хватало. 

Акаши пытался лечить их обоих и одновременно кинуть хоть пару боевых заклинаний.

С первого взгляда становилось ясно — как только Куроко призовет голема, им конец.

— Нам требуется божественное вмешательство! — на последнем издыхании выдал Хаяма и рухнул на землю. Теперь в их группе два трупа. Прекрасно.

На полу подряд появилось несколько печатей, и Маюзуми еле успел отпрыгнуть от них. Но кого-то они все-таки зацепили, судя по тревожной музыке.

— На ком камень душ? — крикнул Акаши, добивая последних гоблинов.

— На… — это последнее, что успел сказать Мибучи перед тем, как упасть мертвым.

Их пати таяла на глазах, а Куроко воздел руки к потолку и завопил:

— Вдыхаю жизнь, да осветит нас твоя сила, Кагами!

Ну все, понял Маюзуми, сейчас и им с Акаши конец. Статуя, до этого неподвижно возвышавшаяся над ними, заворочалась, с нее посыпалась каменная крошка.

— Аррррргх! — сказал голем. Под его ногами засиял красный круг — все, кто попадал в него, умирали на месте. Маюзуми по-прежнему жался к стенке, игрок не пускал его в бой. А вот Акаши оказался на самой границе круга. Он отскочил с какими-то жалкими остатками полоски здоровья, но Куроко швырнул в него сферу, добивая.

— Имя мне — смерть, — уныло выдал речевку Маюзуми и пошел умирать. Он пару раз зацепил Куроко кинжалом и лег трупом рядом с остальными. Темнота поглотила и его.

Маюзуми приготовился к тому, что их сейчас выбросит ко входу Пещеры, и они начнут заново, но ничего не происходило. Он пошевелился, попытавшись подняться, а заодно оценить масштаб бедствий — главное, чтобы не было контузии, а то даже толком говорить не получится. А говорить хотелось. В основном матом, конечно.

Так, стоп. Маюзуми шевелился сам?

И тут до него дошло — игрок вышел, кинув их прямо в подземелье!

— Пиздец, — констатировал Маюзуми темноте.

Темнота почему-то извинилась.

— Ох. Блин, ну, простите, я знаю, что не так все должно быть!

И голос Маюзуми не узнавал.

— Ну, на этот раз мы хотя бы увидели голема! — воодушевленный возглас мог принадлежать только Хаяме. Темнота понемногу рассеивалась, окружающий мир приобретал более ясные очертания. Невольно внимание привлекали те, которые принадлежали существу, размазавшему всю пати по полу ровным слоем. Теперь Хаяма был чуть менее восторженным: — Ой. И мы снова его увидели. Наверное, это плохой знак, да?

— Да ничего я вам не сделаю, — небрежно отмахнулся голем. Маюзуми почувствовал приятный ветерок от взмаха гигантской каменной лапы. Так вот кто говорил. — Вообще-то, я за вас даже болею. Победите меня, заберете эту штуку, — он стукнул себя по лбу, где находился рубин. «Глаз Императора», который так нужен Акаши. — И я домой вернусь. На запад. К Матери-Скале.

— Какая прелесть, — оценил Маюзуми.

Трогательное воссоединение камня с камнем его мало волновало, он начал оглядываться в поисках Акаши. Но столкнулся только с еще одним трогательным воссоединением. Раз голем никуда не делся, то и Куроко тоже.

Акаши стоял с ним рядом.

— Вас привели ко мне даже без танка, — сокрушенно сказал Куроко. — Вам сильно повезло зайти так далеко. Это было очень глупо.

Маюзуми скривился. Вот кто бы говорил про глупости.

Не то чтобы хотелось защищать игрока, который вел их на убой вместо драки, но Куроко и сам хорош. Вроде они с Акаши одного поля ягоды, родные братья, но мозгами разработчики наградили не каждого. Куроко вот забыли. Ничего не произошло бы, не будь он таким суеверным. Видите ли, после прикосновения к «Глазу Императора» Куроко было видение, что если Акаши взойдет на трон, власть развратит его, он повергнет мир во мрак и бесконечные войны. Так что Куроко просто выкрал «Глаз Императора» и подстроил изгнание Акаши.

И теперь они все застряли здесь, в сырой и затхлой пещере, под руководством идиота. В смысле, игрока.

— Может быть, есть способ оставлять игроку послания? Намекнуть про тактику? — осторожно предложил Куроко.

— В его случае надо начинать с нужной страницы в толковом словаре, — отфыркиваясь от пыли и грязи, вставил Мибучи. Он критично осматривал свою одежду и выглядел очень и очень грустным. — Я сомневаюсь, что игрок вообще знает такое слово.

— Интересно, есть ли у них свиная отбивная, — голосом, полным тоски, откликнулся и Небуя. Все медленно приходили в себя.

— Что он сказал? — дежурно спросил Маюзуми.

— «Я вошел в пещеру и умер. Как будто на мне не тяжелая броня, а жалкие тряпки. Хотя, если тряпки в обтяжку, будет виден рельеф мышц. Это красиво, мной гордился бы мой учитель. Но нет, я умер в броне!» — спокойно декламировал Акаши.

— Ничего себе! Он столько вмещает в такую короткую фразу? — Хаяма чуть ли не присвистнул.

— Ты был прав, Акаши, — подумав, сказал Маюзуми. — Я не хотел этого знать.

— Ничего, в следующий раз у вас обязательно получится, — подбодрил их Кагами. 

— Сомневаюсь, — Акаши явно расстроился. — Кисе мы прошли с пятнадцатого раза, а ведь замок Кайджо — первая миссия! 

— Хорошо хоть этому дебилу, в смысле игроку, хватило ума поставить легкий режим, — сказал Мибучи, собирая рассыпавшиеся стрелы. 

— Я бы не был так уверен. Подозреваю, что он просто застрял на Кисе в тяжелом, поэтому и переключился на легкий. Мне иногда снится в Лагере, что мы все еще блуждаем по коридорам Кайджо, — Маюзуми поморщился. Сны были очень яркими, и он часто просыпался от ужаса — у него не осталось ни одной аптечки, а перед ним два огненных демона. 

— Значит, мы будем часто видеться, — Куроко улыбнулся.

— А ты симпатичный, — заметил Мибучи, и рядом с ним на землю тут же обрушился кусок камня размером с его голову.

— Я нечаянно, — извинился Кагами, но больше Мибучи с Куроко не разговаривал.

— А если вам попробовать… — начал говорить Куроко, но замолчал на полуслове и быстро накинул на голову капюшон.

А Маюзуми тут же лег обратно на землю — игрок возвращался. Остальные тоже расползлись по местам своей смерти. Все потемнело, и они переместились в Лагерь.

Пока Акаши бегал по неписям и продавал собранное барахло, Маюзуми успел подлечиться. 

— Все-таки он не совсем безнадежен, — сказал Акаши, вернувшись, и показал свои новые сапоги. Наконец-то по уровню.

— Угу, — Мибучи сортировал стрелы — огненные, ледяные и дальнобойные. — Жаль, что доходит до него только после того, как мы несколько раз сдохнем.

Маюзуми всеобщей радости разделить не мог — ему кинжал так и не сменили. Хотя игрок все равно почти не пускал его в бой. Это намного обиднее отсутствия нормального оружия.

— Маюзуми, — позвал его Акаши спустя какое-то время. — Можно с тобой поговорить? Мы так давно не были вместе.

— Я твоя тень, — привычно откликнулся Маюзуми. — Я… Игрока же нет, правда?

— Нет, — рассмеялся Акаши. — Но мне очень нравится твой ответ.

Маюзуми огляделся — никто не обращал на них внимания. Хаяма пытался угадать, что хочет сказать Небуя, а Мибучи закопался в свои запасы. Кажется, там нашелся еще один изумруд.

— Я твой, — тихо сказал Маюзуми.

Идти в палатку по собственному желанию всегда намного приятнее.

Следующие дни были похожи друг на друга как капли воды. Они шли в Пещеру, убивались об Куроко и отправлялись в Лагерь лечиться. Потом опять шли в Пещеру, снова убивались и лечились. Каждый день одно и то же. Маюзуми сбился со счета, сколько раз они пытались пройти этот квест. 

— Это безнадежно, — сказал Мибучи. Они опять толпились около входа. 

— Кажется, нам остается надеяться только на новый патч, — согласился с ним Акаши.

— Интересно, есть ли у них свиная отбивная, — принял живое участие в диалоге Небуя.

— Или игрок найдет чит-код, они наверняка есть где-то в интернете, — добавил Маюзуми.

— Навстречу приключениям! — воскликнул Хаяма.

Игрок вернулся, и им предстоял еще один тяжелый день.

***

Фуджимаки отбросил от себя клавиатуру.

— Тупая, тупая игра! Как вообще можно пройти эту хрень?! — он выключил компьютер. — Лучше б вы, блин, в баскетбол играли, его правила я хотя бы знаю.


End file.
